


how to kill a god?

by moonbeanm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: can we even try and kill a god in this economy?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	how to kill a god?

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who needs to escape from ordinary life, no matter what is stressing you at the moment. i hope this can bring you some peace to your soul.  
> *there there*

„We accept dollars, euros, silver, broken hearts and secrets. With what you gonna pay for your purchase?” young woman asked me from behind the counter. She had pieces of faintly glowing stars in here long dark blue hair.

“Do you accept secrets from other people too, or they need to be my own? I asked curiously back with small smile on my face.

“If you could wait a moment, I’ll ask in the back, if you can pay with this method too,” she smiled at me and disappeared behind the doors, which weren’t there before.

I looked around the store I was in, while I was waiting for her to come back to me with the information, I needed from her. It wasn’t the most unusual place I ever visited, honestly, I’ve been in more unique situations then was this one. As I was scanning the situation in the shop, I found out that there was an unusual number of creatures. From angels with bright halos over their heads, trough elves, ghosts what were wandering through the universe till demons which were bored out of their minds over their long lives. Besides all those creatures, I also saw a young girl who had a vibrant tattoo on her right hand, which was way too like mine, but mine was on the left hand. I was 98.2% certain that I never saw her, even though I’m traveling throughout the universe for a few centuries now and I do have a great memory on the faces I meet. After few minutes of debating with myself on what to do I decided to go and say hi.

“Can I help you with something?” I asked her quietly and hoped she heard me first time and I didn’t need to repeat myself.

“Do you work here? If not then you probably can’t help me with anything,” came meek answer from her even though she was facing me backwards.

“No, I do not work in this place, but I would love to help you with anything you need help if you allow me to.”

At that moment, she turned her whole body on me and looked at me from head to toe, then remained looking at me with her mouth open.

“This can’t be true. I saw you as you killed the last one from my species, it can’t be possible for you to be alive. No. This is just a bad dream from which I can wake up later,” she shook her head and small tears began to form in her eyes.

“Hey, come on…” I tried my best to calm her down, because we still were in the middle of the shop, which was full of other creatures. But in addition to how I touched her, all her last feelings and thoughts went through me, from the time when the gods killed the "last" of our kind. She immediately bounced back from me when she realized she had allowed me to see these fragments, which were only hers and she wasn’t prepared to share them yet.

“Does anybody here know how to kill a god?” she raised her voice so everyone in the shop could hear her and pretended nothing had happened just a minute ago.

Every creature turned around and faced us, and in that moment the blue haired girl came back from those “magic” doors. Someone from the back shouted: ”We are immortal and ageless.”

“My name is Emery and I can tell you how to destroy a god, drive him crazy, but not kill him. In that one case probably nobody in the universe can help you with that, even if you could pay any price,” the creature came stand in front of us, which looked like combination of angel and some type of god together but also seemed to look like the basic human with light green hair and darker skin color.

“Take the love and loyalty from them, so they will remain alone and abandoned, and without it all - the moment will seem like infinity and the greatest punishment, but it is still not death,” with that everyone stayed silent and watched the creature in front of us.

“Take all their power, so they will be powerless and weak, maybe even severely injured, but not dead.”

“But be careful, even the most important and respected demons couldn’t divide the soul from the body of god, however hard they tried…”

“I’m not afraid, I just want revenge for what they did to my species. I want them to suffer the same way as I was suffering when they killed everything in my area and ignored my pleas,” she said in a devastated but forceful voice as she stepped away from me and walked over to the counter, where she whispered something to a blue-haired girl that I no longer understood or heard.

¨¨¨

"Watch her, there is a burning fire in her eyes. She is one of those who will force the kingdom to fall without harming herself. And all the monsters and demons in her vicinity wish they were not born. Of course, she's the last of your kind, but she rules herself after seeing everything around her fall. It will not be easy to get to her, even if you already belong with her technically. It will take centuries, maybe more. But it will be worth it at the end. Because if you asked her at this moment what she saw beneath her or above her. She would answer that there is solid ground underneath us and a large silver palace shine above us. But try to ask her this question in a few centuries, and she will answer that the floor of the silver palace is underneath you and you are the king of the universe and above you there is only a larger expanding and cold universe,” the creature whispered in my ear and as I wanted to ask her something, they disappeared. They were nowhere to be found, and when I asked the others in the room, they just shook their heads and looked at me like I was crazy.

"I knew her once, when she was much younger than she is now, with purple hair and freckles all over her face. When we learned to fight, everyone around her who tried to do fight her ended up with major injuries. She always looked like she owned the world, which belonged and still belongs to her, but under that mask is still a good heart that you have to get to so she could believe you in the smallest things you do at all. Learning to love her will be your best quality but also a death sentence, you will want to disappear from the universe but at the same time hold her hand even when there are flames of hatred around you. You will want to light everything with fire, but you will never allow anything to happen to her, you will fight with everything that will try to harm her. Believe me, women like her will run away from you, they won't let you in, but if you get under their skin, they won't let you go,” said the older demon, who had flames in his eyes and anger and revenge in his veins.

When I finally walked to the counter, where she stood, I just simply asked the dark blue haired girl: "So can I pay with the secrets of others than mine?" the blue-haired girl smiled and just replied, "Of course," she unobtrusively pushed one of her faint glowing stars to my hand only with the words "you'll need her more than I do, believe me," and left.

When I came outside, she was waiting for me at the entrance, leaning against the wall of the store. I smiled at her and just asked, "So, ready to go to war with the gods?"


End file.
